Surviving as a Traitor
by Stack96
Summary: The Forgotten Freelancers escape with Dr. Catherine Halsey with the UNSC hot on there tail. They get shot down on an unknown planet and meet some new friends. But will it be enough to protect Halsey from both the UNSC and the Covenant?
1. 1: Escape

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my second story that I'm gonna do called "Surviving As Traitors". This is gonna be a crossover for Halo and RWBY so there will be references. If you have not played halo... You have missed out. Also this will have me and my friends Group called the Forgotten Freelancers. Something we did for fun and it worked out. Now to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Escape

"What do we do man?!" Screams Ghost from the back of the Pelican.

"I don't know! We have a god damn army on us. We are being shot at by said army and we are out-maned and out gunned. So I have no FUCKING clue on what to do." Says Phoenix as Snow comes up to the cockpit.

"Damn it Shadow can't you make this thing go any faster." He says in a rather calm voice.

"I'm going as fast as I can Snow. But it would be a hell of a lot easier without all the yelling." I turn and see Remnant. "Wait! I see a planet dead ahead. Maybe we can lose them there." Just then an explosion is heard and I lose control of the ship. "Shit! We're hit! We're hit!" I hear from the back. I regain somewhat control as we plummet toward the planet. _Well this sucks_.

* * *

**To Team RWBY in emerald forest**

"So we are suppose to kill the Beowolves in this area right?" asks Yang while walking.

"Yup! More and more have been spotted in this area over the past few weeks." Replies Ruby in her usual enthusiastic tone.

"Hey guys. What's that?" Asks Blake as she points to an object in the sky.

"Don't know but it looks like it's gonna crash." Speaks Weiss. Just then they see objects fall from the ship. The ship fly's over them and crashes in the forest.

"Come on we should see if any one survived the crash." Says Ruby as her and her team take off toward the crash site.

* * *

**To me and the crew before the crash**

"Damn it this is not gonna be an easy landing." I say.

"What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?!" Screams Ghost.

I debate what to do and come to a decision. I open the rear hatch and Scream back to the others, "Take Halsey and jump!"

"Are you insane?!" Screams Phoenix in disbelief.

"Am I ever sane? Now go!" They all look at me. Snow grabs Halsey and jumps out the pelican. Soon Ghost follows him. Phoenix comes up to the cockpit and says, "You better live Damn it." "I will now go!" He goes to the back and jumps out. The engine explodes and I lose control of the ship. It spins and all I see is the forest getting closer and closer. "God damn this is GONNA HURT!" The ship hits the ground and starts to roll with me holding on for dear life. My head smashes into the console and everything goes dark.

* * *

**A/N: This stories chapters are gonna be short like this for a while but I'll try to get at least one out every Friday. Until next time. Stack out!**


	2. 2: Meeting the Freelancers

**A/N: Hey and welcome to the second chapter of Surviving as Traitors! So I started this at 2 in the morning on Thursday so I'm tired but not tired. I have a page up on Facebook called "Surviving as Traitors" Where I will put up pictures of the characters and their weapons as well as answer any questions you might have about the characters. Lets go to me as I wake up from the crash.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting The Freelancers

I slowly wake up and notice one thing... _I'm upside down. Just great._ I look down- er up and see that I'm still buckled in to the seat. _Huh. Guess seat-belts do work. _I take out my knife and cut one strap. When I go to cut the other I hear something on the ship. I look out the cockpit window and see two very big and very hairy legs. _Oh fuck._ I cut the other strap and fall straight on my head. "OW! Damn it. This armor does nothing to protect." I look back out the window and see a huge wolf-like creature with red eyes looking at me and growling. "What. The. Fuck." It slashes at the window to try and break it while I get up and run to the back of the ship. Only thing I forgot was... I left the rear hatch open.

Soon a bunch of the creatures were staring at me. "Well... I did not see this coming." One of the creatures jumps at me. I duck and stab it in the back with my knife which only pissed it off more. It tackled me to the ground and I held it back with one arm while stabbing it repeatedly with my knife. Soon it didn't move any more and I looked around quickly. I find all the weapons and toss them out while keeping a sniper rifle. "Alright you beasts." I pull back on the bolt and raise the gun. "Who's next?" One of the creatures runs at me and I blow half his head clean off with the first shot. After that all of them rushed me. I fire at another one killing it instantly, then jumped over another as I fired a round into it's head while in the air. I land and roll under on that was swiping at me. As I get up I slam the but of the rifle into the creatures head making it stagger back. I take the opportunity and shot him right in the heart. I knew the rifle was out of ammo and tossed it at another creature. I dive toward the shotgun that was near me and picked it up. I pumped it and sprinted at a creature. It took no time to attack the prey before it and swiped at me. I slide and shot it in the head as I go between it's legs. I pump the shot gun again and shot at one sprinting at me. The shell hit him in the arm sending it flying off. I pump again and shot the same one in the chest. I pump again and shoot directly behind me killing another. The shotgun's recoil sends it around my arm and I catch it and pump once again. One of the creatures sprinted at me from the side and I shot a huge hole in it's chest. I push the shotgun through the hole pumping it for the final time and fire at another one right behind the on I shot. I jump back as another creature slashed at my body. I see my favorite toy the rocket launcher and rush to it. I dive, pick it up, spin, and fire at a crowd of the creatures killing around 4 more. I turn around and see 5 more of the creatures lunging at me. I jump into the air and activate my jetpack while firing the last rocket at the group killing all of them. I land and see the last of the weapons left. The energy sword. I rush toward it but get slashed by a claw and go down. I look up and see the creature that attacked me pounce. I roll out of the way and activate my jetpack again, sliding toward the sword. I pick it up and activate it just in time to kill another creature right next to me. I turn and see the one that slashed me rushing at me. I sprint at it at the same time and before he hits me I duck and slash the body into two pieces. I look around and see one more. This one was a little bigger than the rest. I ran towards it and it slashed me knocking me away like I was nothing while the sword flew behind me. "Fuck it. I'll kill you with my BARE HANDS!" I rushed it again and before it hits me I jump onto it's back. I grab the top and bottom jaw and start to pull them apart with all my strength. After a little bit of a struggle I hear it snap and the beast falls forward onto the ground dead. I hop off and look around at all the dead bodies. "Well... That takes care of that." I say as I collect all the weapons and reload them all.

* * *

**To team RWBY who saw the whole thing**

"Did he just take out a bunch of beowolves and kill the alpha with his bare hands?" asks Blake in amazement.

"I think he did." Replied Weiss in disbelief.

"That was AWESOME!" Ruby and Yang squeal together.

"Well... should we introduce ourselves." Said Blake. Before anyone could answer Four other people burst out of the tree line running from a king Taijitu.

* * *

**To the other freelancers that jumped ship**

"Shit that hurt." complained Ghost.

"Get up! We have to go to the crash site to help Shadow." Snow said as he picked up Ghost.

A couple minutes of walking later they are close to the crash site and hear a rustling behind them. They all turn and see a giant snake like creature with two heads connected in the middle of the body. One was White while the other was Black.

"What in the fucking sane hell is that?" asked Phoenix.

"I have no idea. But we should probably RUN!" shouted Snow as he grabbed Halsey and took off running with the others in pursuit. They burst through the treeline to the crash site where they saw Shadow. "SHADOW GUNS!"

* * *

**To me**

"SHADOW GUNS!" I hear behind me. I turn and see the snake creature following them.

"What the hell?!" I grab the sniper and toss it to Snow. He fires and keeps it at bay. I toss the gravity hammer to Ghost, the Saw (Tommy gun of Halo 4) to Phoenix, and grab the rocket launcher and sword. Snow has to reload so Phoenix fires the saw at the giant snake. As soon as he's done Ghost runs up and hits it with the hammer, crushing one of the skulls. I fire both tubs of the rocket at the other head that was striking toward Ghost all while rushing at the head. The rockets hit and the head is dazed for a short time. I take out the sword and before it can recover. I chop off its head. "So..." I turn to my friends. "Always good to see you guys."

They look around at all the dead wolf creatures. "Did you do this?" Asked Snow as he motioned to the bodies.

"Yes and sorry Snow and Ghost but I used your Sniper and Shotty." They shook their heads.

"Doesn't matter to me. As long as you didn't use my hammer." says Ghost.

I turn to Snow. "Hey Snow? Do me a favor and see if anymore of these creatures are around." He nods and activates Promethean Vision. He looks around and stops at one spot. I look to where he's looking and whisper, "More creatures?"

"No." he said. "Human contact behind the bushes."

"Want me to get them?" I ask. He nods. I cloak myself so no one can see me and walk behind the group.

* * *

**To team RWBY**

"Where did that one guy go?" asked Ruby looking around.

"I don't know. It's like he vanished into thin air." Said Yang looking around with her sister.

* * *

**To me**

I sneak up behind one that had Yellow hair and grabbed her, sticking the sword up to her neck while reappearing.

"Nobody do anything stupid." I said as they all turn to me. The youngest of the three remaining spoke up.

"Let her go!" She yelled as she reached for something behind her back. I pull the sword closer to my hostages neck.

"Did you not hear me? Don't do anything stupid." She put her hand back down to her side. "Good. Now walk into the clearing." They all turn and walk into the clearing while I hold my hostage close. She looks at me with hate in her eyes then sees my helmet and the look turns to utter fear. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." We all walk into the clearing and Snow sees me holding one of them. I let go of her then jump back pulling out the rail gun.

Snow sighs. "Sorry if he hurt you. He's really a good guy. Now who are you?"

The one with a black bow spoke up this time. "Why don't you tell us who you are first."

Snow sighs again. "Fair enough. My name's Snow. The one behind you in the Black and red armor is Shadow." I nod to them while still holding the gun up. "The one in completely green armor behind me is Phoenix." Phoenix nods to them then goes over to the ship to help Ghost collect anything useful. "The one in the ship who has Black and Blue armor is Ghost. And the lady examining the wolf creatures body over there is Doctor Halsey. Now then who are you guys?"

Yang tries to hit snow but I launch a shell right in front of her. As it explodes she goes flying back to her friends. The others in her group look at me. I look at each one of them. "What? She was gonna attack Snow. What was I suppose to do?" I reload the gun.

"Sorry about him. We're protective of each other. But please do refrain from attacking any of us." says Snow as he helps Yang up.

"Yeah it's fine. I'm Yang. The girl in red is my sister Ruby." Snow looks over to her and she waves. "The one in white is Weiss." Weiss just gives one of her icy stares but Snow brushes it off. "And the one in black with the bow is Blake." Blake nods to Snow and Snow nods right back.

I speak up from behind them. "So are you guys friendlies?" They all look at me then to snow for clarification.

"Are you here to kill us is what he's asking."

"What?! We just meet you guys. Why would you assume we would try to kill you?" Says Ruby looking at me shocked.

I put my gun on my back with the rockets. "Wouldn't be the first time we land on a planet and the locals try to kill us."

"Wait do you mean you came from another planet?" asks Yang.

"Yeah but if you don't mind. Can we get away from this ship?" I say as Ghost and Phoenix come out of the ship.

"Why?" asks Weiss with an icy glare.

"Classified." I said and Snow just shook his head.

"You've been waiting to use that weren't you?" He said.

"Yup." I said and we both laughed. "Anyways we can't tell you."

"Why don't you guys come back with us." Ruby said with an excited look.

"Sure. Nowhere else we can go." I say and everyone in my group agrees. Soon Halsey comes over to join us.

"These creatures are very interesting." She stated.

"Let me guess. Already found a way to kill them faster?" I said.

"Not yet. But I'll give you guys something when I do more research."

"Well no use staying around here. Lets get moving." We all agree and Team RWBY leads the way.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter is longer. And I did it in one day. I ROCK. As I said before if you want to see what we look like and the weapons we use check out the face book page "Surviving as traitors". See you all next week.**


	3. 3: Team Freelancer

**A/N: Hello again. So... The page is still up and running on Facebook. It has the pictures of all the freelancers except Halsey. I'm going to post the weapons next so you can get a feel for what they look like. Now lets get to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Team Freelancer

Soon we reach the school and me, Ghost, Snow, and Phoenix are speechless. The school was HUGE. We almost didn't think it was a school. I snap out of it just in time to see some other students... and the uniforms...

"Ah hell no!" I say snapping the others out of the trance.

"What's wrong man?" Asked Ghost as he looks where I'm looking.

"My old nemesis." The girls look at me confused. "Ties." My group bust out laughing and I see Phoenix fall over holding his stomach.

"Why are you guys laughing?" asks Ruby not getting it.

Snow starts to calm down and explain. "Sorry. Sorry. It's just that Shadow can't tie ties and last time he attempted we found him tangled up."

"Look all I'm saying is that ties should just be burned. They're more worthless than... than... I don't know. Something worthless."

"You can't think of anything can you?"

"Nope."

We follow the girls through the school until we reach a door. They knock and we hear a voice saying to come in. We all enter and we see a man dressed in a green suit with white hair and glasses sitting in a chair behind a desk. The room was huge and my hand instinctively went to the sword at my hip.

"Hello team RWBY." the man says. After he says that he looks over to us. "And who might these people be?"

Before anyone of the girls could speak, Snow intervened. "My name is Snow. My companions here are Shadow, Ghost, Phoenix, and Doctor Halsey." he said motioning to each of us. The man looked back to RWBY.

"We found them in the forest after their ship crashed." said Ruby.

"I see." said the man. "My name is Professor Ozpin. I run the school here." he said as he smiled at us. "I saw what you did out there through the many cameras that were out there. Especially you Shadow."

"I've had tougher." I say.

"How would you four like to attend this school?"

We all look at each other and I speak up. "On two conditions. One, Halsey gets to stay at the academy. Two, and I cannot stress this enough. No uniform for us." The others try and fail to hold in their laughing.

"Okay then. From here on out you will be known as the Freelancers led by-"

"I'm gonna have to stop you there. There is no need of a leader. Reason being we are all power hungry. If you put one of us as leaders it will get to his head."

Ozpin nods and tosses each of us a scroll. "Your room is next to RWBY's dorm. Halsey will take the guest housing." Halsey nods at this.

"May I ask if I can study more about these creatures?" asks Halsey, hoping to learn more about these creatures. Ozpin nods and calls Goodwitch over. "Can you please show Doctor Halsey to the library." She nods and her and Halsey leave.

Ruby realizes why she came there in the first place. "Professor Ozpin about the mission." Ozpin holds up his hand.

"Don't worry about it Ruby. It was taken care of. Not necessarily by you but it was still done." Ruby smiles. Ozpin turns to us. "Do you mind if I see your faces? I feel like seeing the faces of anyone I meet."

"Sure." says Snow as he takes off his helmet. Soon Phoenix and Ghost take off their helmets but I leave mine on. Ozpin looks at me waiting to take off my helmet.

"No offense but I only show my face to people I trust. I just met you. How do I know you won't turn on us if the time arises?" Ozpin nods in understanding.

"It's no problem and you bring up a good point. I will respect your privacy."

"Thank you."

"You are free to go." We all leave and head towards the dorms.

* * *

When we get to our dorm we see the beds. I turn around and head back to the door. I take out my hardlight shield and set it up above the doorway so it faces up and set it to never run out.

"Why did you do that?" asks Ghost.

I look at him and my visor turns clear to reveal my face. "I'm sleeping here." I point to the bed. "Not there." He just shrugs and I get on top of the shield and lay down.

After a couple minutes of relaxing there was a knock on the door. Snow gets up since he knows I'm sleeping. He opens the door and team RWBY is standing there.

"Sup girls." he says.

"Not much wanted to come over here and talk to you guys." says Ruby. Snow moves aside and lets them in. They look around the room and notice I'm not on the bed.

"Where's Shadow?" asks Yang as Snow sits on his bed. Snow points at the door and they all turn and see me sleeping above the door.

"How is he doing that?" asks Ruby, clearly amazed.

Before he can say a word I speak up. "Magic." The guys chuckle at that.

"Look who decided to wake up." Says Snow.

"Been awake since you opened the damn door."

Snow just waves me off and I hop down from my makeshift bed and sit on the bed next to Yang. "Why are you sitting by me?" asked Yang raising an eyebrow.

"To tired and this is technically my bed." I respond. "So what did you guys want to talk about?"

"Well for one. How are you so strong Shadow? I mean you snapped that alpha beowolf's jaw like it was nothing." asked Ruby. I look over to Snow and he nods.

"All of our bodies have been augmented to be stronger and faster than the average human."

"Then how fast are you?" asked Yang.

"I think the fastest I've needed to go was around 80 mph." The girls looked shocked at that.

"That's impossible?!" Yelled Weiss.

"Any of you have a car or a bike that want to challenge me?"

"I do~"says Yang.

"Then lets head to a place we can race."

We head into town with the rest of team RWBY at Beacon entrance. Yang gets on Bumblebee and starts her up. I jump in place ready to run. Soon Snow stands between us to explain the rules.

"Okay. This will be a fair race. Stay on the path and first to Beacon wins. Ready... Set...GO!"

Yang takes off and I stand there counting. As soon as I count to five I take off from 0 to 80 in a second. I catch up to yang in a matter of seconds. I slow down to stay neck and neck with her. After the half way mark she increases her speed to as fast as she could. Soon she was going 180 mph. I speed up my pace and activate my thruster pack and bring my speed to 210mph. I deactivate my thruster pack and keep running at the same speed. I pass yang and make it to Beacon in a matter of seconds. I activate my jetpack and thruster pack at the same time and point them forward to slow my speed. I stop right in front of Blake. I turn around to see yang just pass through the gate. She had a look of disbelief on her face. Soon the others in my team get there and ask who won. Everyone pointed at me.

"No surprise. Shadow what did you top out at?" asked Snow.

"Let me check." I bring up the speed gauge in my helmet and see what my max was. "I topped out at... 210 mph." The girls looked so surprised I thought there eyes were going to pop out.

"Damn! That beat mine of 150." Said Ghost.

I turn to the girls. "Any other questions?"

"Were you using all of your strength on the alpha beowolf?" asked Blake.

"Nope. Now is there a place I could get some grub? I'm starving." Everyone agreed to getting some food and we headed toward the cafeteria.

* * *

When we got there. Me, Snow, Ghost, and Phoenix all just stared at the food we were given.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Ghost.

"If it is I'll be pissed." I said.

"What if it's a trap?" asked Phoenix.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't. Either way."

"WE ARE IN HEAVEN!" We all say together. Team RWBY just stares at us as Snow, Ghost, and Phoenix start to devourer the food. Steak, Mashed potatoes with bacon, Shrimp, and greens.

"What's with you guys? It's like you haven't eaten this kind of food before." said Ruby with a light smile.

"Because we haven't had food like this before. All we've had was MRE's for all our life. They aren't meant to taste good." I said taking off my helmet. The girls gasp as they see all the scars on my face and well... my actual face. I had tan skin, Black hair that was buzz cut, and deep brown almost black eyes. I had a scar going from the top of my right eye to the bottom of my eye, another across my face diagonally from top left to bottom right, and a scar going across my entire left cheek. I start to eat my food with the others as the girls continue to stare at my face. I notice and stop eating long enough to look at them. "What?"

"What happened to you?" asked Ruby with tears in her eyes.

"War is what happened. We have recordings of what we did before we came here if you want to see them."

Weiss speaks up this time. "Sure we'll watch them." I couldn't help but think she had an ulterior motive for this but I just went back to eating. Once we finished I put my helmet back on and went back to the room. While everyone else hung back.

Soon everyone joined me in our room. I already set up the projector and hookups for our helmets.

"Okay I say we watch our best moments." I said looking at the guys.

"I agree with you on this one." Says Snow. "But you have to go last."

"Fine by me. Best is always last." Snow hits my arm and sets up his helmet. His video was of him sniping an entire covenant platoon without them noticing. Next was Ghost with his hammer. He took out an entire platoon plus a ghost pilot without getting hit. Next was Phoenix and his flying skills. He dodged shot after shot of enemy fire and ended up killing everyone with the gun on the pelican. Finally it was my turn. I take off my helmet and hooked it up.

* * *

**In the video**

The video began to play and it was shown from my helmet cam like everyone else. It showed me walking with a rail gun in hand down a corridor of a covenant ship alone. "Man why do I always have to go alone. Ah well knowing my luck I won't run into anyone." I turn the corner and see a shit ton of elites of different ranks staring at me. "Me and my big mouth." One of the elites rush me and I shoot him with the rail gun. Before I can reload I'm tossed back and into the wall losing my weapons in the process. "Alright then." I take out a knife and hold it military style. "Who's first?" And elite rushes me and I dodge his sword and stab him in the head. Just as I take out the knife another is right there in front of me. I barely dodge the sword and stab him in the back killing him. I turn and see another one but he slams with his free hand and I go flying. My helmet comes off and faces the elites. I get up and sprint at them I manage to stab one in the back and get caught between two. One tries to hit me but I duck under the blade and hit him in the face. I spin around and connect my fist with the other one's face. I go back and stab the first one in the heart then jump off his body and stab the other one in the head. I grab his sword and block a sword as it was about to hit me. I stab the elite with the knife and hear another behind me. I leave the knife and turn only to get slashed across the face diagonally. I recover and slash the elites head off. I turn again and get tackled by one. He activates his wrist dagger (Play Halo reach and you'll understand) and I grab his arm. He brings it down and cuts down my right eye. I scream and kick him off of me. I beat the living shit out of him to kill him. I see another running at me. I find the elite with my knife still in him and grab the knife. I run at him and as he tries to stab me in the head with his dagger. I move to the side last minute with the dagger cutting my left cheek. I stab him in the throat and stand over the body. As I move toward the helmet, there is a shimmer behind me. I get about 5 feet from the helmet and get stabbed in the shoulder. I take out my knife, spin myself around, and stab the final elite in the eye killing him. I walk over to the helmet and put it on as the rest of the gang appears.

"You look like shit man." says Ghost.

"Feel like it. Now lets get out of here." The video ends.

* * *

**To real life**

The girls look shocked at my video. "Well that was... Bad-ass" says Yang fist pumping.

"What were those things?" asked Weiss. I explain what the covenant is and their troops.

"Worst part is that the smallest is a grunt and it's around Ruby's height." I finish.

"You're joking right?" asked Ruby in a small voice.

"Nope. The elites are around our height which is around 8 feet tall." The girls just stare at me. "Well I'm beat so I'm going to bed." I get up and activate my bed. I hop up on the shield and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Chapter 3 baby. Now you know what I look like and if you still don't know what my armor looks like visit my page on Facebook called "Surviving as traitors". See you next week.**

**Fun fact: I was listening to 'It's dangerous to go alone' by starbomb by the end of writing this.**


	4. 4: Bullies and Repairs

**Hey guys chapter 4 is here. Thank you to whoever liked my page Surviving as traitors. That truly means a lot to me. If you have any questions post them on there. I will know. And I will answer. NOW LET US COMMENCE THE STORY... That sounded better in my head... Oh well to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bullies and Repairs

I woke up to knocking at the door. Knowing how everyone else sleeps I get off my bed and answer. As soon as I open the door Team RWBY was there waiting.

"Yeah? What do you want?" I ask tiredly.

"You do know we have classes today right?" asks Ruby.

"That's today? Alright give me a minute. And hold this door open." I walk back into the room and grab a flash-bang grenade. I then head to the door.

"What are you doing?" asks Yang raising an eyebrow.

"We usually wake up to a loud siren. So this will have to do." I pull the pin, toss the grenade into the room, and quickly shut the door. Soon a loud bang is heard along with people falling. I open the door and see my friends on the ground. Weapons ready. I stand there and grin at them. "Morning fellas."

"WAS THAT YOU ASSHAT!" Yelled Ghost.

"Yup. Now get up. We apparently have classes to get to. Also breakfast is being served." I grab my helmet and gear. Just before I leave the room I look back to them. "Also if there's bacon... You know I'll eat it all." All of them rush to get there gear together while I just walk to the cafeteria with team RWBY.

* * *

We get to the cafeteria and I look at the food we can get. Scrambled eggs, Bacon, Sausage, waffles, Pancakes, and toast. I grab two waffles, scrambled eggs, Lots of bacon, some sausage, and some syrup. I also grab a huge cup of coffee and sit down with the others. I put all the food on one waffle, pour on the syrup and put the other waffle on top. "Sandwich of the gods." The others come in and see what I did. They look at each other, get the same things, and do the same thing. Soon after I finish and put my helmet back on, another group joined us and I instinctively reached for my sword. Yang sees this and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa there buddy. Calm down. This is team JNPR they're friendly." I look at her then back at team JNPR who was giving me weird looks. I take my hand off the sword and Yang turns to JNPR. "Sorry bout that guys. They're new and apparently people always try to kill them."

"Ooohhh. OK. Names Jaune." says the blonde haired boy.

"My name's Pyrrha." Said the red haired girl.

"NORA!" Exclaimed... Well Nora.

"Ren." Said the boy in Green.

"Nice to meet you. Names Snow." Says... Well you know. Snow.

"Name's Phoenix."

"I'm Ghost."

They all look at me waiting to see who I am. "Shadow."

"Those are some... interesting names." Says Pyrrha.

"Ooooohhh. Ren look. His face looks like a skeleton skull." Says Nora getting close to my face. I reach for my sword again but Yang intervenes.

"Nora. Shadow isn't really comfortable with people getting close to his face."

"Oh. Alright then." Nora goes back to sitting by Ren and I relax. The rest of the time was spent with everyone talking.

* * *

We get to our first class which was Grimm Studies. The class was boring and I didn't pay much attention to it due to the mass amount of stories the teacher was telling. I tried to keep my head up but I was slowly starting to fall asleep. _Must stay awake. Must stay... Fuck it._ My head hits the table and I pass out.

Soon I feel someone kick my leg and I wake up to see our teacher Professor Port staring at me. "Is there a reason you are ignoring me Mr. Shadow."

By now everyone was looking at me and I think I heard someone snicker. "Yeah. I'm a soldier who has fought in many wars against worst creatures and worst odds and have gotten out alive every single time. Not to mention I only got in here due to killing a pack of Beowolves and Killing the alpha bare handed alone. So what I don't understand is why I'm stuck here listening to a lecture when I could just be killing like I know how to do best."

The class was silent and professor port didn't know what to say. "Well if you think you can kill any Grimm out there come to the front of the class."

"Fine then." I put all my weapons on the table and go down to the front of the class with nothing but my armor and my bare hands. Professor Port went over to the cage.

"Now then. Lets see if what you say is true." I get in my fighting stance as Port breaks the lock. An Ursa bursts out and rushes me. I cock my hand back and just as the Ursa gets to me I punch through it's skull and rip out its skull with its spine attached. The class was in utter disbelief and I throw the skull and spine to the Professor and just go back to sitting down.

* * *

As soon as class was over we head to sparing class. Everyone but teams RWBY and JNPR steered clear of me after the display I made. We all sit together in the class as the bell rings. Goodwitch stands at the front of the stage and starts to speak.

"Okay today's match will be Shadow vs Cardin Winchester." Cardin gets up and heads for the stage while I stay sitting. "Is there a problem Shadow?"

"Why don't we make this fair. How about all of team CRDL vs me." Goodwitch looks at me.

"Very well then. Team CRDL take the stage." The rest of CRDL went to the stage and I stand up and walk down. As soon as we were all down there Goodwitch started the countdown. As soon as she reached one CRDL sprinted at me. They all hit me at the same time sending me flying. I hit the ground and as they come over, my body shimmers and vanishes.

"What the hell?!" says Cardin. I whistle and CRDL turns around. I'm standing there unharmed. "How are you still here?!"

"The real question is-" Three more of me step out from behind me. "-which is the real me." "And which is a hologram" finished the other three. Cardin doesn't even hesitate and charges me and the holograms. I meanwhile sneak up on the other three and knock them out while Cardin attacks all of the holograms. I sit there and watch until the last one disappears. I walk behind him and tap his shoulder. He turns around and knock him out. Goodwitch steps on stage.

"Nicely done shadow. You fooled your opponent with clones while you took out the other members."

"Actually they're holograms." I corrected as I stepped off stage.

"Well since that took longer than I thought it would. Class is dismissed."

Yang comes up behind me. "Holograms huh."

"It's a good distraction. And a great way to sneak in places." I respond.

"Well either way, it's awesome."

"What's next anyway?"

"Lunch."

"Then lets get going."

* * *

When we all get our lunch, which was pizza, we all sat down and started chatting. That's when I hear, "OW! Stop it!" I look over my shoulder to see Cardin bullying a girl with... Rabbit ears? I nudge Snow and he looks at me.

"Is it just me or does she have rabbit ears?" He looks at the girl.

"Nope she has rabbit ears."

I look to everyone at the table. "Does he usually pick on people?" everyone nods. "And no one decided to do anything about it?" They all shake their heads. I look to my teammates. "Hand over your knives everyone." Snow, Ghost, and Phoenix hand their knives to me and I take out my own. I hold the blade between my fingers and take aim at his hand. I throw the knife and it goes straight into his hand. He lets go of the girl's ear and screams in pain. I get up and walk over to him. "Aww. Does somebody have a boo boo." I tease him. I hear the guys crack up at that. Cardin just looks at me.

"You son of a Bitch! You'll pay for that!" Before he could blink I took out the knife in his hand and pined his legs and arms to the floor with the knives. By his clothing of course. He tries to get up and I just watch him struggle.

He finally stops and I look at him. "You done? Good. Now I think you owe someone an apology." I walk over to the girl and offer her my hand. She takes it hesitantly and I lead her over to Cardin.

"Why should I apologize to a Faunus?" He sneered.

"You'll apologize or end up like that Ursa in Grimm Studies." Cardin's face drained of all color as soon as I said that. "Now what will it be?"

"I'm sorry! OK! I'm sorry!" Cardin said with panic in his voice.

"Good boy." I slap his cheek lightly and pull out the knives. "Now go get your hand checked out. And if I ever see you picking on another student again... Well lets just say they don't call me the 'Shadow Of Death' for nothing." Cardin got up and sprinted out of there with his team close behind.

"Thank you." said the girl with rabbit ears.

"No problem. People are just dicks. If he ever tries this again just look for any one on team freelancer. We'll help no matter what." I walk back to the group and give the guys their knives back. "Hey I'm gonna go get the ship. Anyone want to come?"

"Sure I'll come." says Yang. No one else wanted to come so we head out to the crash site.

* * *

When we get to the crash site. I enter the ship while Yang waits outside. I go into the cockpit and take out the tracer. I come back out to meet her.

"Hey is there any deep lakes nearby?" I ask.

"Nope. Why?" She responds.

"I was going to throw the tracer in one. Now we have to do this the Shadow way."

"What's the Shadow way."

I throw the tracer into the air and shoot a rocket at it. The rocket hits and blows the tracer to pieces. I look to Yang. "That's the Shadow way. Blow shit up." I look at the ship and start to wonder. "Yang. How strong are you?"

"Pretty strong why?"

"I need to lift this ship that's why." She looks at me wide eyed.

"You can't pick up that ship! It's huge!"

"I have to try." I go over to the front of the ship and get ready to lift. I lift with everything I got and manage to carry the ship on my back. Yang just looks shocked. "Lets hurry back. This is really heavy."

We (meaning I) manage to get the ship back to the school. I go to the hanger and put it down right side up and look at the damage.

"Not too bad. It will take me at least three months to fix this thing."

"You can get it done that fast?"

"If I can get the parts for it. But that's the hard part." I hop off the pelican. "Well shall we head back?"

"We shall." We start to walk back and I notice Yang keeps looking at me. _Why is she looking at me? _I thought.

_Why do I feel like I'm safe around him? Wait... Am I... Falling for him?_ Yang thought. _I think I have._

* * *

**To a ship over the planet**

"Ma'am the tracer stopped functioning." said the man at the monitor.

"Send down Fireteam Majestic with orders to recon only. No engagement. I want tabs on where Fireteam Crimson went." said a woman in armor like Snow's.

"Yes Ma'am."

_Well Crimson. We found you. What will you do now?_

* * *

**A/N: Sweet. Another chapter done and with some one after me and the guys. Also looks like Yang is falling for me. Things are taking an interesting turn. Till next week I'm gone.**


	5. 5: Watched

**A/N: Hey all and here is da 5th chapter. I don't have much to say other than I might not post another chapter next week. I'm going to visit my dad and He doesn't really let me on his computer much. But I promise you guys I will write for my stories and post when I get back. Now to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Watched

It's been a couple weeks since we started going to the academy. I managed to relax around team JNPR and RWBY. The rabbit eared girl, who I learned was named Velvet and was a faunus, came up to us during that time and had us deal with Cardin some more. He's a slow learner apparently. He still hasn't stopped bullying her and has tried to fuck with me quite a couple times. Anyways, it's Saturday morning and I decide to see how Halsey has been with Yang since no one else but her wanted to come.

"So what's Halsey like anyways?" Yang asked.

"She can be... Difficult at times but she's a good person deep down. And don't worry if she condescends you. She's really smart but has been through a lot." I say.

We reach the room and I learned her room was the biggest there was. I open the door without even knocking and see research notes and parts everywhere. I walk in with Yang and find Halsey sitting down and fiddling with some parts.

"Seems you've been busy doc." I say.

"Well I have to learn as much as I can about this planet as I can." She replies looking at me.

"True true." I look and see a grenade on the table. "What are you doing with the grenade?"

"Well I'm trying to combine it with this... Dust to create grenades with different abilities."

"Cool."

Halsey looks over to Yang. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Yang Xiao Long."

Halsey looks to me. "She's a classmate and the only one who wanted to come down here with me." Halsey nods and points to a bunch of boxes. I opened one of the boxes and saw grenades with different colors on them.

"Red is incendiary, Light blue is Freeze, and Yellow is electric."

I smile. "Don't suppose you made slug rounds like these for a railgun." She smiles. "You did didn't you?" She Points to more boxes and I open to see slug rounds of different colors. "And this is why we love you Halsey. One step ahead of us." I look again and frown. "Hey Halsey do you have-" I got cut off with her pointing in a random direction. I look and see a dolly for luggage. "Of course. Thanks Halsey. OH! Also I'm going to start to get money for repairs on the ship."

"Okay then." She turns around and goes back to work. Just before I leave she looks to her left and sees the coffee. She smiles and takes a sip.

* * *

I roll the cart of boxes all the way back to the dorm room and decide to pull a prank on the guys. I open a box of grenades and take out a freeze grenade. Yang sees this and tries to hold in her laughter. I push the button while opening the door and throw the grenade in. As soon as the grenades in I slam the door closed. I hear and explosion and open the door to see the guys frozen with just there heads unfrozen. Me and Yang burst out laughing as she calls in her team to look.

"WHAT... THE... FUCK... WAS THAT!?" Yelled Ghost still shocked at what happened.

"Well at least now I know the grenades work." I said and laughed again.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US WITH THAT!" Yelled Snow.

"Oh relax. We all know it takes two grenades to kill us... Unless it's a sticky." The rest of team RWBY arrive and see the scene in front of them. They all looked confused.

"How did this happen?" asked Ruby.

"New toy from Halsey." I said.

"HALSEY MADE THAT?!" said Phoenix.

"Yup and you guys were the test subjects."

"Get... Us... Out of this." said Ghost with and edge in his voice.

I shrug and take out a regular grenade. I move team RWBY back and push the button and toss it between all three of them. As soon as I do that, Snow, Phoenix, and Ghost all scream the same thing. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" It blows up and all three of them get freed. Before they can do anything I run with as many grenades and slugs as I can. All three of them chase after me while Team RWBY watches the whole thing laughing.

* * *

**Meanwhile with team Majestic**

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Thorne.

"Three of the crimson members are chasing one around like they want to murder him. What did he do to piss off all three of them?" said Madsen while looking through his scope.

"Can't you get audio?"

"Can a Fox catch a rabbit?" He tunes into the audio.

"_Come on guys! It was a joke! You know if I wanted to kill you I'd do it one of two ways!" I yelled at them._

"_I don't care if it was a joke or not! You froze us then got us out with a live grenade!" Yelled Ghost._

"_Hey it did the job right? So stop trying to kill me!"_

"_Hell no! You're a dead man!" Yelled Snow._

"Found out why they're chasing him." Said Madsen with a smile.

"Alright tell me." said Thorne.

"Apparently the one being chased froze the others somehow and unfroze them with a live pineapple." Just then I throw a grenade and freeze Snow in ice.

"Did you see that?" Said Hoya over the radio.

"Yeah. But how did he do that?" said Grant (The only female on team majestic) over the radio.

"I don't know. But we should report this back to infinity." said Thorne and everyone else agreed as they set up a link.

* * *

**To me**

"Just leave me alone guys! I knew it wasn't going to kill you so relax!" I screamed at them while running toward the building.

"No way! You're dead!" Yelled Phoenix as all three of the guys chased me. I open the door and slide in the building. As soon as I'm in I throw a freeze grenade and freeze the door shut. I continue to run to Halsey's room knowing she could help. And to tell her that the grenades work.

I reach Halsey's room and burst through the door. I close and lock the door before turning to see Halsey staring at me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well I brought the grenades to the guys and decided to test a freeze grenade. It worked by the way. Anyways I threw one in our room and froze the guys. Now they want to kill me after I freed them with a regular grenade." Halsey just laughs at this.

"Well it's good to see that you still can pull pranks."

"Just hide me." She gets up and walks over to a computer. She types in a few things and an archway is formed. She types some more and the middle of the archway lights up in white. I look at her and she signals to just jump in. I hear the door shake and I jump through the arch.

* * *

When I went through I look to see I'm falling from the sky towards a house in the forest. Wait... A HOUSE!? Before I can do anything I slam in front of the house and make a decent sized crater. After a while of just laying there I decide to get up.

I brush myself off. "Well at least no one is trying to kill me." Just then I hear the click of a gun. "GOD DAMN IT! FUCK YOU TOO WORLD! FUCK YOU TOO!"

"Turn around slowly with your hands up." Came a voice from behind me. I do as he says and turn around with my hands up. A man with black hair and blue eyes was aiming a hunting rifle at me. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Can you put the gun away first?" He just stares at me. "No? Alrighty then. Well my name's Shadow and I'm a student at Beacon academy. As for how I got here. I have no clue."

"What do you mean you have no clue?"

"Just that. No clue. I asked one of my friends for help to hide me from my other friends who took a joke the wrong way and she created some type of portal. I jumped through and here I am."

The man just stares at me. Then I hear a woman's voice from behind him. "Honey what happened? And why are you aiming your rifle at the crater?" The woman walks up to the hole and sees me with my hands up. She had long Blonde (Like Jaune Blonde) hair and Lilac eyes. I wave and she stares in disbelief. "Who are you?"

"Like I said before. My name's Shadow and I'm a student from Beacon."

"You're a long ways from Beacon."

"Well I had to escape my friends. I kind of pulled a prank on them and they were pissed afterwords. I asked another friend to help me and she opened a portal to above your house. Thus the crater."

"I'm not gonna sit here and listen to your lies anymore." The man fired his rifle and hit me in the head.

The woman turns to her husband. "What the hell?! Why did you shoot him?!"

"Yeah why'd you shoot me?!" I said behind them making them jump.

"How did you?" said the man as my hologram disappeared.

"Hologram. One of my tricks." I said as the man raise his gun and shot me again. "Would you please stop that and let me explain." The man turned around and shot me again. "OK this is getting really old." The man turned around and before he shoots his eyes go wide. "What?" He didn't say anything. And the woman stood in fear. I drop my head and slump my shoulders. "There's something behind me isn't there?" The woman and man nodded there head. I turn around and see a deathstalker. "Well at least it's just a deathstalker." Just as I say that a huge pack of Beowolves come out of the treeline. "You can't let it be. Can you world." I say as I pull the rockets off of my back.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Some comedy to go with the story. See you all when I get back from my dad's.**


	6. 6: A fight and the little girl

**A/N: Hello all! Okay so I know I said I would be at my dads but the date changed for that. It will be tonight when I leave. Alright now that that's out of the way... To me, the deathstalker, and the Beowolves.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A fight and the little girl

I launch a rocket at the Beowolves and take out around 8 out of the 24 (25 including the alpha) of them I fire the second rocket behind me at the deathstalker and it falls. I drop the rocket launcher and take out my railgun firing a regular slug at a beowolf killing it instantly. I take out a freeze slug and launch it between 4 other Beowolves and freeze them in place. I toss a frag at the same spot where the slug hit and kill them. One beowolf rushes me and I slam the but of my gun into its head killing it. I put an incendiary round in the rail gun and fire it at another one who was rushing me. He lit up in a ball of flame and fell burning to death. Before I can load another round I get tackled by a beowolf. It lifted his claw and before he brought it down a rifle round went through it's head. I look over to the man with the rifle and the barrel was smoking.

"Looks like you weren't lying. You do go to beacon." he says.

"Daddy? What's going on?" came the voice of a little girl at the door of the cabin. The little girls eyes go wide when she sees all the beowolves. One of the beowolves sees her and runs toward her. I take out my knife and throw it at the beowolf's head. It connects and the body falls in front of the girl.

"Laura get Lilith inside now." says the man. She nods and takes the little girl inside and closes the door.

"So I guess you're going to stay here and fight huh?" I say.

"Got to protect my family." He responds as he reloads. I smile under my helmet and put an electric slug in the rail gun and take out an incendiary grenade. The beowolves circle us and I throw the grenade. It explodes and kills 3 more beowolves. The man shoots and kills 4 more while I fire the railgun at a group killing 2 more. I turn and see the man get slammed into a tree by the alpha. Just before the alpha attacks I launch a regular slug at it getting its attention. It runs at me and knocks away my gun. I see the gun fly and land in the crater. I look back only to get hit and land on the cabin's porch. I look and see my knife in the one beowolf's head.

"Well that's convenient." I say as I pull out the knife and run towards the alpha. As soon as the alpha turns I jump over him with the the knife plunging into his head and pulling down while keeping his feet stationary. I pull harder and hear the crack of his neck. I let go and pull the knife out of the alpha's head. "Well that was a little tougher than the first time."

"The first time?" asks the man raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah fought a bunch of these guys and killed the alpha bare handed the first time." I said as I retrieved my railgun. I loaded an electric round just in case and climbed out of the crater. As soon as I'm out of the crater I move to the right just in time to dodge the stinger of the deathstalker. The stinger gets stuck in the ground and I look to the deathstalker. "I forgot all about you. Well I guess I should kill you now. I take the energy sword off my hip and activate it. I then walk up to the deathstalker and stab it in the head. The blade goes in like a knife through butter and the deathstalker falls. I take out the sword and grab the rockets. I look around at the carnage and nod. "That was fun."

"Fun? You almost die and you think that's fun?" says the man.

I stare at him a moment. "Yeah. Anyways I never caught your name."

He smiles and puts the rifle on his back. "The names Drake. Drake Jaeger. Now how about you come inside and have dinner with us."

* * *

We enter the house and Laura comes up to us.

"Glad to see you both alive. The names Laura." She said extending her hand toward me.

I shake it. "Shadow."

"What kind of name is Shadow?" came the voice of the little girl from before. I look at her. She looked 12 years old and had long black hair and lilac eyes. She was wearing black pants and a black shirt.

I smile and crouch down to her height (Since I am 8 foot). "It's a nickname I got over the years. I wear all black and people usually don't notice me much. Some one called me a shadow and it just stuck." I said to her.

"Cool! Can I have a nickname?"

"You have to earn your nicknames. That's what makes them unique."

"He has a point. Now go get ready for dinner." says Drake.

"Okay dad." said Lilith as she runs upstairs to wash up.

Drake turns to me. "Is that really how you got the nickname?"

I shake my head. "The real reason is that whenever I kill the last thing people or Grimm see is a shadow or a shadowy figure. But she doesn't need to know that."

Drake nods in understanding. "So you were a mercenary?"

"Military. I'm not from this planet though. I'm from a planet far away. I was running from the military after I disobeyed orders and crashed here with my friends. But I'll explain it to you guys after she's asleep. It's a long and emotional story."

"Okay then. But you're not leaving out a single detail." said Laura.

"Deal."

We all sit down to eat and I lift my helmet only enough so my mouth is showing. I finish all of my food and put my helmet back down on my head. After that Lilith went to bed while Drake, Laura, and I sat down to talk.

"Alright now talk." says Drake.

"Alright then. It all started back when I was 5 years old. I was taken from my family by the military. I was tested on and messed with. I was made stronger and faster than any human being. My bones were augmented so they were ten times stronger than an average human. After a while me and some other kids who were taken decided we were fed up with the experiments and escaped. We all went to our old homes only to realize that we were replaced with an exact replica of us so our families wouldn't worry or look around. We all ended up killing our clones but I was the only one who stayed and told my family what happened. The UNSC, the military that took me, busted down the door and killed my family right in front of me. Then they took me back and experimented on me some more. By then I gave up on trying to escape and just accepted it. After a few more years an army made of different aliens started to attack other planets that we were on. So the Spartans, which is what I am, had to fight this army that called themselves the Covenant for a long time. After we finally had a truce Halsey, the person who experimented on us was locked away but none of the Spartans hated her. Rather some actually considered her like a mother. She took care of us and treated us like human beings rather than a machine or weapon. I was transferred to the UNSC Infinity soon after and met more Spartans like me. But after a few battles all of them died except for me. More and more Spartans were put on my team and one by one they would all die. But soon some Spartans were put on my team and stayed with me throughout my whole time on that ship. I soon learned that they were from the same project I was from. We stayed alive through the worst of the worst. After we found a planet called Requiem they brought Halsey on the ship. All of my friends considered her family just like me. Halsey helped the UNSC but was taken by the remaining covenant who didn't want peace. I was walking in the hall when I heard that we were to execute Halsey. Only problem is... She was like our mother and we couldn't kill her. So instead I planted bombs on the ship in key locations to make it look like an accident but still kill everyone on the ship. After I did that we all got on a pelican and rescued Halsey. I hit the detonator but the ship didn't blow up so we ran. The UNSC chased us and shot us down onto this planet. Ozpin invited us to beacon as soon as one of his teams found us. The rest you know."

Drake and Laura sat there speechless. How else were you suppose to react to a story like that. After a couple minutes of awkward silence Laura spoke.

"I'm so sorry. You had to deal with all of that and no one helped you."

"Wait I still don't get it. Why are you called shadow then?" asked Drake still a little confused.

"Shadow is the shortened version of my nickname. The full thing is Shadow of Death. Everyone close to me dies and I'm always in the dark. Hence shadow." I explained. Soon there was a knock on the door and we all look at each other. "Were you guys expecting someone today?"

"No. No one knows we're out here." says Laura.

"Have you been hiding from someone?"

"Yeah. Torchwick. Why?" asked Drake. The door was kicked down and in comes a bunch of guys wearing black suits with red ties. After all of them... Torchwick.

"So this is where you've been hiding 'ey Drakey boy." says Torchwick. Drake reaches for the gun on the table and it's shot away by Torchwick. "Ah ah ah. We can't have you escaping now can we?" I cloak myself and sneak around the thugs. "Now I think it's time for a little revenge." Just as he says that I kill one of the thugs from behind the others turn around only to see there friend fall but no one there. Torchwick turns to Drake. "What the hell did you do?!"

Drake shrugs his shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Before Torchwick can answer another man falls dead. More and more fall dead as I stay cloaked while I kill. Torchwick takes out a knife and throws it at Drake. Just as he does this Laura jumps in the way and takes a knife to the head. "NNOOOOOOOOOO!" Yells Drake as he gets up and rushes Torchwick. All the thugs that try and stop him fall dead. Drake tackles Torchwick to the ground and starts to beat the living shit out of him. I kill the last thug, uncloak, and turn to see Torchwick grab one of the other thugs sword. I tried to get over to them but it was to late. Torchwick stabs Drake through the stomach and runs out of the house. I run over to Drake and look at the wound.

"Shit. That sneaky fuck. Don't worry Drake. You're gonna be fine." I say as I take out the sword and put pressure on the wound. He was losing blood fast and I couldn't stop it.

"Shadow..." Drake says weakly.

"Don't talk man. You're gonna be fine."

"We... Both know... that's not true... Shadow... I may not know you well... But please... Take Lilith... Protect her..."

"Shut up man. You ain't dying. You have a daughter to look out for."

"Please... Do this... For me... Take her and... Go..." His body goes limp and his eyes go blank. He was Dead... Just like everyone else I get close to.

I sit there and curse myself for not being quicker. _I'm sorry._ I look at him and sigh. "I'll protect her. I swear I will. We may not have been friends but if I make a promise I keep it."

* * *

I grab all of the thugs bodies and drag them to the crater. I toss all of them in and throw an incendiary grenade in to burn them. As I went into the house I heard crying. _Crying... OH SHIT!_ I run in the house and see Lilith crying over her parents dead bodies. I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder while crouched down. She turns, sees me, and hugs me tight. Crying into my shoulder. "Shhh. It's gonna be alright." We stayed like that for a good half hour until she calmed down.

"What... Am I... Gonna do... Now..." She said between sobs. I look around and see a photo of all of them together and decide to take it out of the frame. I walk back over to her and hand her the picture.

"It's not much, but at least you'll remember them this way." She takes the photo and clutches it to her chest. I look at the bodies. "You know something. We can't leave them like this." She looks at me quizzically. I pick up the bodies and bring them outside. I find a shovel and dig two graves. I place Drake and Laura in the graves and fill them back up. I find some wood and make makeshift crosses. I found spare wood and made a sign. On the sign I carved, _"Here lies Drake and Laura Jaeger. Two great people, and Two great parents."_

We both look at the graves until Lilith speaks up. "What do we do now?"

I look at her. "How about you come with me. It's completely safe and no Grimm or evil people can get to you." She looks at me with hope in her eyes.

"Is it really okay?"

I nod. "Of course. But you need to pack." She smiles and runs in the house to pack.

* * *

She comes out about an hour later with a suitcase. I grab her and the suit case.

"Now hold on to me tight Okay?" I say.

"Okay." She hangs on to me and I activate my jetpack. I hover off the ground a bit then gain enough height to be over the trees.

* * *

"Remember. Hang on tight." I lean forward and we take off toward beacon.

We reach beacon in a couple hours. By now it's mid-night and everyone's asleep. I land and walk into the building with Lilith. We reach Ozpin's office and I knock on the door. There's no answer so I knock again. Still no answer.

"Ozpin open up. I have something serious to discuss with you." Still no answer. "Ozpin if you don't open up I'll break down the door." After I say that I hear shuffling and the door opens to reveal a tired Ozpin.

"Shadow this better be important." he said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

"It is sir. You know how I haven't been around all day. Well it's about that."

He opens his mouth to speak until he notices Lilith. He looks back to me. "Come on in." I enter the room with Lilith holding my hand. Ozpin goes behind his desk and sits down. Me and Lilith sit down across from him. "So where were you all of today?"

"I got teleported deep into Forever falls where I fell and landed in front of a cabin. I met two people there and helped them kill a pack of 25 beowolves including the alpha and a deathstalker. After that I had dinner with them. After that Torchwick showed up and killed both of them."

"And the girl?" he says as he gestures toward Lilith.

"She's their daughter. I promised her father I would protect her. Thus I'm here in your office. I would like permission for her to stay here sir." Ozpin looks at me for a long moment.

"Alright. But she has to stay with you at all times."

I nod. "Thank you sir." He dismisses us and me and Lilith leave to head for the door.

As soon as I make it there Ozpin asks. "What were her parents names?"

I look back at him. "There names were Drake and Laura Jaeger" I said as I left the room.

Ozpin stood there in shock. _Drake and Laura Jaeger! So they were alive this whole time! Looks like some survived the Grimm war without anyone noticing._

* * *

Lilith and I get to my dorm room. I open the door and we walk in. The others were asleep which was good because I didn't want to explain this to anyone right now. I take off my helmet and set it on the dresser. Lilith looks and notices that there are only 4 beds... and 3 were taken.

"Shadow where am I gonna sleep?" she whispered.

"You get the bed. I got my own makeshift bed." She nods hesitantly and lays in the bed. I tuck her in and head for the door. I activate my bed and hop up to it.

Before Lilith falls asleep she says, "Night Shadow."

I smile. "Night Lilith." We both settle in and let sleep take over.

* * *

**A/N: There you are guys a long chapter explaining where I came from and what happened to me. Now I don't have to do that again. This one has a bit of Drama and Action in it. Hoped you liked it. Till next time. Goodbye.**

**Not so fun fact: I cried when I wrote what was on the sign. It's just so sad.**


	7. 7: Shadow and Lilith

**Hey guys! I'm Still at my dads... and he doesn't have a writing program on his computer. I know what some of you are thinking. "If he doesn't have a writing program then how did you upload this?" Simple answer. If you go to document manager and scroll down to new document just click on Copy-N-Paste and you can write your story. I wish I learned this sooner. Oh and to the guest that put that long critique about this story I have two things to say to you. 1. Create a profile so you can follow the stories you like and 2. We haven't even gotten into the story yet so hush hush. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Shadow and Lilith

"SHAAAAAAADOOOOWWW!" Yelled Phoenix waking me up. I look over and see Snow, Ghost, and Phoenix looking at me with there arms crossed.

"I thought you guys said you guys were over the prank." I said hoping down from my bed.

"Oh we are over it." Said Snow.

"What we want to know is..." They all turn around and point at Lilith. "Who is she and why is she here?"

I look at Lilith and see she's scared so I walk over to her and take her hand giving a reassuring squeeze. I turn back to the guys while holding Lilith's hand. "This is Lilith." I say. As soon as the guys look at her she hides behind my back.

"That doesn't explain what a little girl's doing here. At a school that is dangerous." Says Ghost irritated.

"Calm down and I will explain." All of a sudden there is a knock on the door and Snow goes to answer it.

"What." Asks Snow irritated.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Says Yang as she looks past him and see's the tension in the room. "What's going on here?"

"Shadow was about to explain something to us."

"What about?" Asks Ruby. Snow just moves aside and let's all of team RWBY in. He closes the door and Yang sees Lilith.

"Aww and who is this little angel?" Asks Yang walking up to me and Lilith.

"I was just about to explain that." I say. Me and Lilith go over to the bed and everyone follows. "Okay. Remember how I went missing for a day?" Everyone nodded. I proceed to tell them what happened at the house and after I finished they were silent.

Snow was first to break that silence. "So this girl's parents were killed by a man named Torchwick?"

"Yup."

"And you let him get away?"

"Nope."

"So he's dead?"

"Nope and before you ask why. I was busy seeing if I could save at least one of her parents. Instead she ended up like me. No family."

"Wait! You don't have family?" Asked Yang.

I got a sad look on my face. "No. I don't. They were killed in front of me when I was young by the same people who took me away from them. Now I'm gonna go for a bit." I stand up and look at Lilith. "Want to come Lilith?" Lilith nods and hops off the bed taking my hand. We both walk out of the room.

"Wow. I didn't know he had such a ruff life." Said Yang feeling a little guilty on bringing up the subject.

"That's not even the worst of it. He only knew his family for a total of 30 Minutes. And his parents didn't know he was gone because the UNSC made a clone to take his place when they took him." said Snow who knew about my past.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Said Yang as she gets up and leaves the room.

_Does she have feelings for Shadow? DAMN! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS GET THE HOT ONES?!_ thought Phoenix.

* * *

Yang looked around but couldn't find me or Lilith anywhere. She checked the roof, the Gym, the cafeteria, but couldn't find us. She was just about to give up when she heard music coming from the hanger with the pelican in it.

"Water grey~ Through the window~ Up the stairs~

Chilling rain~ Like an Ocean~ Everywhere~

Don't want to reach for me do you~ I mean nothing to you~ The little things give you away~

And now there will be no mistaking~ The levees a break'n~

All you've ever wanted~ Was someone to truly look up to you~

And six feet~ Underwater~ I do~"

Yang follows the music and sees me and Lilith on top of the pelican with Lilith lying on my lap while I sing.

"Hope decays~ Generations~ Disappear~

Washed away~ As a nation~ Simply stares~

Don't want to reach for me do you~ I mean nothing to you~ The little things give you away~

And now there will be no mistaking~ The levees a break'n~

All you've ever wanted~ Was someone to truly look up to you~

And six feet~ Underwater~ I do~

All you've ever wanted~ Was someone to truly look up to you~

And six feet~ Underground now I DO~"

Yang sits there listening to me as the solo for the song plays but decides to let me finish. The song has the first two different parts play and I start to sing the third one.

"All you've ever wanted~ Was someone to truly look up to you~

All you've ever wanted~ Was someone to truly look up to you~

All you've ever wanted~ Was someone to truly look up to you~

All you've ever wanted~ Was someone to truly look up to you~

All you've ever wanted~ Was someone to truly look up to you~

All you've ever wanted~ Was someone to truly look up to you~"

Yang sit's there dumbstruck at how well I sing. She claps and I turn my head and glare at her. "Nice singing. That was amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?" She said.

"You aren't going to say a word about what you just saw or else." i stated sternly.

"Are you kidding me. It was awesome! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"Yeah a singing soldier. not the best combo." I said while still starring at her but with a softer expression.

"You still didn't answer my first question. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Don't know. Just can." I said as I felt Lilith shift on my lap. I smiled down at her.

"I still don't get one thing." I turn my attention to Yang. "Why don't you just put her in a foster home or something instead of taking care of her yourself?"

I frown at what she says. "Because no one could understand what she's been through except for me." I look back at Lilith. "Besides. She looks like my little deceased sister. I also promised to look out for her."

Yang understands and hops up on the pelican and sits next to me. After what seemed like forever Yang finally said, "Sorry for bringing up your family back in the room. I didn't know you didn't even know them."

"It's fine. You didn't know." She looks at me and sees me trying not to cry.

She leans over and embraces me in a hug. "It's okay to cry sometimes." After she said that i couldn't hold back the tears anymore. One hit Lilith waking her up. She looks up to me and sees me crying. She gets up and hugs me too. Both trying to comfort me. And it was working. _Is this what it's like to have people care for you?_ I thought.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know it's short but this is all I got for now. Another one will be out Friday. So good to be back and learn of this new way to type.**


	8. 8: Loss and Love

**Sup peeps. Here's another chapter for this story... Wow nothing interesting happened thus far while I'm at my dad's... Well on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Loss and Love

**On the Infinity**

"Ma'am. You have a call from command." said a marine to Palmer.

"Understood." Said Palmer. She goes into a room and the screen in front of her lit up showing the higher-up of the UNSC.

"Commander Palmer. We want an update on if you have found the targets."

"We have found the targets and are keeping close tabs on them as we speak."

"Good we have new orders for you. You are to eliminate Dr. Halsey and Fireteam Crimson."

"Understood sir. Palmer out." The screen goes black and Palmer exits the room. _Well Crimson lets see if you can survive this on-slot._ she thought as she smiled. She walks up communications. "Fireteam Majestic can you her me?"

"Loud and clear commander. What do you need?" said Thorne from the other line.

"You have new orders. You are to eliminate Halsey and Crimson."

"Understood commander. Consider it done."

* * *

**To me, Yang, and Lilith**

We stayed there for what seemed like forever with the girls hugging me while I cried. I calmed down after a while and we decided to go get something to eat. Me and Yang walked in but it wasn't until Lilith walked in when the chatting started up. I grab a tray of food for me and Lilith and go sit down with everyone else.

"Look who decided to join us!" Said Ghost smiling.

"Shut up Ghost. you know when I'm in a fowl mood I want to be left alone or else things happen. Remember the last guy who followed me?" I said and everyone on my team shivered.

"The only way people knew who he was was because of the dog tags." Said Phoenix.

"Speaking of which. I'm surprised you didn't do that to Yang." said Ghost.

"I was a little calmer when she found me." I say then look over to Snow who was looking outside. "You alright Snow?" I look where he's looking and see a glint. Both our eyes go wide. "DOWN!" I yelled and everyone on my team ducked just as a round went past my head. Everyone else gets down after that and me and my group crawl to the window. "You see where it came from?"

"Nope. You?" Said Snow.

"Nope. I'm assuming the treeline. Wait... Just use your Promethean vision." He nods and activates it and sees one person in the treeline.

"Got him. Front tree at our twelve." I nod and take out my Rockets and Snow takes out his Sniper.

"I'll distract you take the shot." He nods and I notice that Ghost and Phoenix are helping everyone escape. _Smart_, I think to myself.

I activate my cloaking and move to the other side of the window. I deactivate when I'm behind the wall and nod at Snow who nods back. I get up and launch a rocket at the tree. It's sniped out of the air but before the guy can shoot again Snow shoots him in the head.

"Rally on me!" shouts Snow and the rest of us go over to him. Then I notice Lilith hiding under the table. I walk over to her.

"Come on out. It's okay." She comes out and hugs me while crying in my chest. "It's alright. They weren't after you." I say quietly.

"How do you know?" She said as she looks up at me.

"The shot was at my head. If they were after you they would have shot at you." She nods and Yang comes up.

"Shadow! Are you Okay?" I nod.

"I'm fine." I look toward Lilith. "Listen I have to see if there are anymore people after me. Can you stay with Yang?" She nods and I walk over to the others. "Lets move people."

* * *

We get out to where the sniper was and all stare at the body.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" says Phoenix.

"Yeah but I don't believe it." says Ghost.

"They want to kill us now." Says Snow.

I still stared down at the body. The body of one of the many people we worked with. Anthony Madsen of Fireteam Majestic. "Wait if he's here. Then where are... His..." I stop right there and remember one other person that was with us. "HALSEY!" I yelled and the others understood. I take out my scroll and message Yang since we are farther away than them.

_"Yang! Get to Halsey! She's in danger!"_

We sprinted across the lawn but not too fast as we could probably destroy a wall if we even clipped it.

* * *

**Yang**

My scroll beeps off and I take it out and look at the message.

_"Yang! Get to Halsey! She's in danger!"_

I look up to see my team looking at me.

"What's wrong Yang?" asked Ruby.

"I have to get to Halsey." I said and started sprinting toward Halsey's room. I heard footsteps behind me and see My team and Lilith all following me.

"Why do you have to go to Halsey?"

"Shadow said to go there. He sounded panicked."

We reach Halsey's room and open the door to see Three people in armor. "Hey!" I yelled and the three turn around. "Leave her alone!"

"This is non of your concern miss now please leave." said Thorne.

"No I won't. But you guys need to leave. Now." I activate my Ember Celica's and take my stance. The others activate their weapons too and get ready for a fight.

"Looks like you earned yourself a little more time Doctor." He said as he raised his gun.

* * *

**To me**

I sprinted through the halls with my sword at the ready to activate. I see Halsey's room and the fighting within. I bash the door open and sprint at the closest armored person I see. I activate my sword and stab Grant through the back killing her. Ghost took his hammer and hit Hoya dead on killing him instantly. Thorne saw us and before he could react was shot up by Phoenix with the SAW. Team RWBY looks at me.

"You just killed them." said Ruby a little shocked.

"Yes I did. But it was because they were trying to kill Halsey. So fair game." Just then I hear a gunshot and look at Ghost and Phoenix and neither of them have their guns out. I hear a body fall and see Halsey on the ground. "HALSEY!" I turn and see Thorne with a pistol out and see him fall dead. I run over to Halsey but she's already dead. I hear a voice coming from Thornes helmets and I walk over and pick it up.

_"Thorne? Thorne are you there?"_

I talk into the helmet. "Palmer."

_"Shadow? So I see they didn't kill you guys."_

"No but you did get Halsey."

_"I see so it wasn't a total failure."_

I start to get pissed. "Now you listen here. All we wanted to do was live in peace on another planet. You can't even let us do that? If I see another fire team or any other soldier down here again. I. Will. KILL YOU." I say as I smash the helmet under my foot. Yang and Lilith walk up to me.

"You okay Shadow?" asked Yang. I stood there with my hands shaking. "Shadow?" I felt a small hand wrap around mine. I stop shaking and look down to see Lilith looking up at me. I calm down and take a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I picked up Halsey's body and walked out of the room.

* * *

I buried Halsey and headed for the roof. Lilith was with Yang and the others were talking with Ozpin. I sat on the roof and thought about how Halsey cared for all the spartan's as if they were her own kids. She even took extra care of me after my family was killed in front of me. I saw her as a mother and now she's gone. I heard footsteps behind me and didn't even care. Everyone I'm close to dies one way or another. Soon I feel two sets of arms wrap around me. One smaller than the other.

"Shadow? You doing okay?" Asks Yang concerned.

"She was like a mother to me. Just my luck. My goddamn curse attacks yet again." I say.

"Your curse?" Asks Lilith with her head tilted.

I sigh. "Remember when I told you about how I got my nickname." Lilith nods. "I lied. The real reason is because Everyone that gets close to me dies and I can't do anything about it." Lilith and Yang both frown.

"Shadow... I'm so sorry." says Yang as she holds me closer. Lilith does the same.

"I've lost so many people that I have grown close to. The only ones I have left are my three bros. They all know what I've been through." I look down. "I should just be dead. No one would be in danger then." Yang gets upset and slaps me hard across the face.

"Don't talk like that. There are other people out there who love you just as much as your brothers."

I stand up and look her dead in the eye. **(my helmet was off by the way.)** "Like who Yang!? Who would love a murderous fuck like me who gets everyone around him killed!?"

She shut me up by kissing me. I was in shock. Sure some of the spartan II's have no feelings but some of us actually did. I was one of those few. She stopped kissing me and looked me dead in the eyes. "I do Shadow. I'm someone who loves you."

I feel someone hug my arm and see Lilith smiling up at me. "I'm here too."

"See? You're not alone. You have me, Lilith, the rest of the team, and Team JNPR. You'll never be alone." Said Yang as she kissed me again. The only difference is that this time... I kissed her back. _I guess I really do have great friends. And now a great girlfriend to go alone with it._

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Infinity**

"Are you sure ma'am?" said a marine.

"Yes I'm sure send in Fireteams Castle, Switchback, and Shadow to take out Fireteam Crimson." said Palmer.

"Yes ma'am but can I ask why send so many fireteams in for just 4 guys?" says the marine.

"It's Crimson we are after. You've seen their rap-sheets. They've been through a lot of wars and survived each one." said Palmer. The marine saluted and left to tell the fireteams. _You're done Crimson. It's just a matter of time._

* * *

**There you go people. Another chapter done. Tell me what you think about it and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Till next week. STACK OUT!**


	9. 9: Attack on Crimson pt 1

**Back in the saddle. Decided to use google doc. for writing since it saves everything after typing a letter. Now to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Attack on Crimson

After the incident on the roof, We walk down to Ozpin's office. Ozpin was sitting there expecting me with the rest of my team.

"Good to see you're okay Shadow." says Ozpin. I just give him a look that says _Do I look okay to you_. "Anyways. Your friends told me what happened and who the people who attacked were. I want to know one thing. Will there be more attacks?"

I nod. "Knowing Palmer and the UNSC, they are already sending down another strike team to try and take us out."

"Are they only going after you?"

"I think because we know so much they will try and kill us. Even if we say we won't say a word they will still kill us."

"I see."

"What are you gonna do about this?" I ask raising a brow.

"Isn't it obvious? You are students of Beacon academy. I can not allow people to kill my students."

I smile. "Thanks Ozzy." Then a thought hits me. "Ozpin? Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

**Fireteam's POV**

"Why are there so many of us going down just for 4 guys?" Asks the rifleman of Shadow said.

"You didn't hear? The people we're going after are Crimson." said the scout of Shadow.

"Wait. You don't mean THAT Crimson do you?" said the Specialist.

"Yup and we were assigned to kill them on site." said the commander of Shadow.

"But their spartan-II's! How are we suppose to kill 4 spartan-II's?! They've been through Ten times as many wars as we've been through!" said the Specialist.

"What's wrong? Someone scared of a spartan?" teased the rifleman.

Just then Palmer steps before all three fireteams. "Alright ladies! listen up! We are going to be going after Fireteam Crimson comprised of Snow, Phoenix, Ghost, and Shadow. Snow is their Scout and a damn good shot at that. If you don't find him and he finds you… Lets just say you're already dead. He also carries a energy sword just in case. Phoenix is their Rifleman. He always carries a Saw and is a vehicle specialist. Ghost is their close combat Specialist. He carries a gravity hammer and shotgun. Chances are that he will have stronger shields than most other spartans since he always rushes in. Last and most dangerous is Shadow. He is the Heavy weapons and vehicles specialist. Also is the most stealthy of all of them. He carries a energy sword, Rocket launcher, and Railgun with him. He has The strongest shields and is basically a walking tank on two legs. He is deadly accurate with all his weapons. We have also learned that he has covenant energy daggers on his wrist. Don't take him lightly. We will be training you in the simulator so you can get a feel for how they fight. Dismissed."

Palmer walks away and the teams leave toward the simulator.

* * *

**My POV**

I sit in the hanger fixing up the ship with the different parts that Ozpin got me on short notice. I got the ship repaired and started working on the weapons and infusing them with dust. Just as I was finishing with the twelfth rocket Yang and Lilith walk in to the Hanger.

"So this is why you asked for all that money." said Yang. I smile and start to work on the next rocket. "Do you really have to go and fight these guys?" she said concerned and wrapped her arms around me.

I hold her hand and look up at her. "If I don't then I die along with the others."

I finish the rocket and Lilith comes up and sits on my lap. "Can't you just explain that you want to be left alone?" She asked.

"I wish. But the only thing that will stop them from attacking me is if I'm dead or I kill them." She frowns and I ruffle her hair. "Don't worry. Back when I was with them I was called the walking tank on two legs. I survived many wars and the worst of the worst and came out unharmed. I'll be fine against some soldiers." She gives a weak smile at that and hugs me.

"I don't want to lose anyone else."

I hug her back and so does Yang. "You won't."

* * *

**There you go guys. I know it's short but I have to work fast when at my dad's. Whenever he wants on he will literally pick me up and move me. Anyways I have another story out and this time it's a RWBY Prototype crossover. As I type this it has two chapters out. Check it out and tell me what you think. Til next week. Bye.**


	10. 10: Attack on Crimson pt2

**Hey guys this chapter's short for one reason. My internal clock is fucked up. It will take a while to get it back. Only reason it's fucked up is due to jetlag. Anyways Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Attack on crimson Pt. 2

Me, Lilith, and Yang sit in the hanger for a good 30 minutes until we get up and head to the cafeteria for some grub. We all grab our lunch and sit down with everyone else. Because of what happened last time me and the others activated hardlight shields on our backs. We sat there and ate in silence with me and the others looking over our shoulders. Soon Ruby starts talking.

"So why did you ask Ozpin for all that money Shadow?"

"For a little surprise for the UNSC. Why do you ask?" I reply.

"Just curious is all." she said looking away.

"You know the old saying right? Curiosity killed the cat." Says Snow and Ruby gets a panicked look on her face.

I speak up. "It's just a saying Ruby. No cats were harmed." She sighs in relief and Weiss speaks up.

"So what will the UNSC do to kill you?"

We all shrug and Ghost answers. "Don't know. We survived a bunch of wars so I doubt they will go lightly."

"Which Fireteam's do you think they'll send after us?" I say.

"I say Shadow is one of them." Says Snow.

"Why's that?"

"Think about it they've always hated us now it's their time to get revenge."

* * *

**Meanwhile with fireteam Shadow**

"Dekker LOOK OUT!" Yelled the commander to rifleman Dekker. Dekker gets shot by Phoenix and is down for the count. The commander looks over to the specialist and see's Ghost behind him. "Frank Behind You!"

"What!?" Frank turns around only to get a gravity hammer to the head.

"Ahhhhh!" came the scout as he fell out of the tree with a round in his head. The commander tries to run but is stopped when he is stabbed by Shadow. He falls on the ground limp and the simulation ends. Palmer walks in with a look of disappointment.

"That was the worst fighting I've ever seen Spartans." She heads for the door and as she leaves she shouts. "Again!"

The simulation starts up again and they all walk in diamond formation. The scout takes cover in a tree and turns on his active camouflage. The other three walk into a clearing where they see no one at all. All of a sudden Ghost comes out of the treeline and starts sprinting with his shotgun out. He fires off a few rounds while the rifleman, commander, and specialist fire at him. Ghost reaches them with little trouble and throws the shotgun at the rifleman. The rifleman catches it but as he does he gets hit with the blade of the gravity hammer. Before they can do anything Phoenix comes out from the left and shoots the specialist in the back with the saw. The shields go down and as the specialist turns he gets hit between the eyes with a knife. The scout fires and kills Ghost as he goes to attack the commander and hits him in the head. The round takes down Ghosts shields so the commander fires an entire clip at Ghost killing him. Phoenix sees where the shot came from and relays it. Soon a sniper round comes out of nowhere killing the scout. The commander faced off against Phoenix while Snow comes out into the clearing and just watches. But he wasn't watching the commander or Phoenix.

_Where is he looking? _Thought the commander. Then it hits him. He sees Phoenix jump into the air and activate his jetpack. The commander turned around as a rocket hit him. The simulation ends again.

Palmer walks into the room. "You just never learn do you?"

"With all due respect ma'am. Why do we have to face them alone? We are being sent in with two other fireteams. So why don't we train with them all together?"

"Because. What if you are the only group to survive? It would be up to you to kill Crimson. Now. Do it again!" She walks out of the room and the simulation starts again. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Again. Sorry It's short but I'm tired and my internal clock is fucked up. I promise on my life to make it longer next time. Till then. As my friend Gamers13 would say. Stay Classy.**


	11. 11: Attack on Crimson Pt 3

Chapter 11: Attack on Crimson pt. 3

**Fireteam Shadow**

It's been weeks of training and we beat the trials we've been through. Now it was the time to strike. We all gathered in the hanger as Palmer took the stage.

"Alright Spartans! Now we take the fight to Crimson! Who's ready to kill!" We all cheer. "Good. Now we are entering using the drop pods that ODST use. Climb in and prepare for drop." We all go to a drop pod and put our weapons in place. Once we step in the door closes and we await dropping. Palmer shows up on the screen of every pod. "We will be entering just outside where Crimson is. Be prepared for anything." We move into position to drop and all of us are restless. We see the light go green and we all drop. Time to die Crimson.

* * *

**To me**

I was walking back to my dorm from the school's gym when all of a sudden I see dots of light falling towards the ground. I look harder and see that they're drop pods. I drop everything and start sprinting to the dorm. _Shit. They're coming in with force._ I thought. I reached my dorm room and busted the door down. Phoenix, Ghost, Snow and Team RWBY all just look at me.

"Why did you break the door?" Snow said in a disappointed tone.

"Gear up Boys!" I said. This got their attention and they look at me. "They're here." The guys got up and geared up as fast as they could manage. Snow grabbed my rockets and rail gun, tossing them to me. I grab them out of mid air and put the rockets on my back. As soon as we were done we sprinted out the door.

"So how many are there?" asked Ghost.

"By the look of how many pods they had I'd say Three fireteams plus one extra." I replied.

"You don't think she came along do you?"

"Has to be her. Who else would want to kill me as badly as her?" They all chuckle at that. "Here's the plan. Snow. Get up high and snipe on my signal." Snow nods and Runs off. "Ghost. Do what you do best."

"You got it!" says Ghost enthusiastically.

"What about me?" says Phoenix.

"I got a little surprise for you. Come on."

We run to the hanger and I open it up. As soon as the door is open Phoenix looks at me.

"You didn't."

"I did. Get in and wait for my cue." Phoenix nods and goes into the hanger. I walk away while loading in a freeze round into my rail gun. "Lets play boys!"

* * *

**To fireteam Shadow**

We land and jump out of our pods scanning for any hostiles. We see no one and regroup with the others in a clearing.

"Where to now Commander?" said Leader of Shadow.

"We march south towards Crimson. Castle. Flank left. Switchback. Flank right. Shadow you're with me." We all nod and go our separate ways. We walk for about 3 minutes until we see a bush move. We all aim our guns at it. We wait for a bit but nothing comes out. That's when the radio goes insane.

"OH GOD! WHAT IS THAT THING!"

"I DON'T KNOW! SHOOT IT!" Gun fire is heard and all we hear is a high pitched screech.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

"OH GOD! IT GOT JENKINS!"

Commander Palmer gets on the radio to see what's going on. "Castle. What's going on? Answer me!"

"Some kind of huge scorpion is attacking us! We can't kill it! AHHHHH!"

"Castle. Castle! Shit!"

The radio crackles again and the leader of switchback comes on. "Commander Palmer we have a problem."

"What is it switchback?"

"It's a cliff. A really, Really tall cliff with no way up."

"Hold your position we're almost there."

We sprint towards where Switchback is and see what he's talking about.

"How are we suppose to climb that?" Says the Recon of Shadow.

Palmer just stares at him. "We scale the wall from here Spartans!" Everyone groans and starts to climb.

* * *

**To me**

I sit in a tree across from Ghost just thinking. "Where are these guys? I know they landed in emerald forest but come on." Just then Me and Ghost hear something coming up the cliff. "There they are." I motion for Ghost to hold position and he nods. I see Palmer come up first followed by fireteam Switchback and Shadow. I take aim st the space between Switchback and fire off the freeze slug. It hits and freezes all of them. While Palmer and Shadow look around for us. "NOW!" Ghost jumps into the air and slams his gravity hammer into the Ice block with Switchback, Tossing them off the cliff killing everyone.

"We need reinforcements on my location right now!" I hear Palmer say. "And send in some heavy vehicles." As she says that more and more drop pods fall from the sky. Ghost jumps back to me as the pods hit showing all of the UNSC's Spartans. Me and Ghost look at each other. Then back at the army.

I get on my comm. "Phoenix. Bring her in. And hit them with the rockets." Not even a second later Rockets fly over my head and hit the group of soldiers creating a fiery, Frosted, Electrified mess of an explosion killing half the troops. Phoenix fly's by and while the enemies are distracted I signal for Snow to start picking off the other snipers. Snow kills 6 targets with only the four rounds in his mag and everyone scatters. Ghost runs in with his hammer in one hand and shotty in the other. Killing every unlucky soul in his path. Seriously they didn't stand a chance. I run off and cloak myself so no one sees me. I take out an Incendiary grenade and toss it into the fray killing 7 soldiers. I take out my rockets and fire both tubes with the electrified rockets taking out 4 fireteams.

After around 2 hours of fighting I fire my last rocket killing a scorpion. I see a soldier charging me with his knife out and chuck the rocket launcher at him. It hits him in the head and he gets taken out by Snow. Phoenix was on a roll taking out 4 Pelicans, 6 Scorpions, 5 Wolverines, 10 Warthogs, and 3 Mantis's **(Manti? I don't know.)** Soon though he ran out of ammo and had to land. He came out and Shot 15 soldiers with one drum of ammo for his SAW. One soldier sneaks up on him and slam into him knocking his gun away. They start fighting each other the old fashion way until the soldier brings out two knives. Phoenix dodges the strikes from the knifes but can't attack. "Phoenix!" I toss him my energy sword and he spins, Grabs it, Activates it mid turn, and stabs the soldier killing him. He runs into a mess of soldiers surrounding Ghost and helps him out. I see Snow sprint up. Energy sword in hand. We get surrounded and go back to back.

"Need a weapon?" He asks.

"Nope. I got these." I activate my Covenant energy Daggers on my hands.

"So you got them working. Nice. Now lets finish this." I nod and We sprint at the soldiers. We stab and slice all of them till there was no one left. I look over toward Ghost and Phoenix and see that they killed everyone near them. I look at the field and see no one. No one at all. And that worried me.

"Anyone kill Palmer?" I ask.

"Nope." Said all three of them.

"Then where is she?" As soon as I say that She tackles me to the ground. Knife in hand. She tries to stab me in the heart but I move and get stabbed in one of my lungs. I scream and Snow kicks her off me. But her knife was still in my chest. I get up and grab a pistol off the ground. I step on her chest and shoot her in the head killing her. After I do that I look at my Bros. I start to gasp for air and the others rush toward me. I fall and Snow grabs me.

"GET SOME BIO-FOAM!" He yells. Ghost and Phoenix search the bodies as quick as they can and come back with a can each. Snow takes the can, pulls out the knife, and injects the foam. I take a deep breath as my lung closes up and I can breath again.

"Guys. I'm tired. I'm just gonna close my eyes and get... Some... Sleep." I close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

I wake up and see only the white ceiling above me. I try to move my body but feel pain when I try. _At least I know I'm alive... Or am I? Can you feel pain if you're dead?_ My thoughts were interrupted when I hear the door open. I painfully turn my head and see Yang standing there.

"Shadow!" She said as she ran over to me. She wrapped me in a hug and I flinch.

"OW OW OW! Easy! Easy!"

I look down and see that she's crying. "I thought you were never gonna wake up."

"Never gonna wake up? How long was I out?"

"Two weeks." Came a voice from the door. I look and see my three bros standing there. "And She came to visit everyday." said Snow.

"That explains why I feel stiff as a board. And Two weeks? Man I didn't think my injuries were that bad."

"They weren't" said Phoenix. "But somehow you stayed out for two whole weeks."

"Damn. Wait... Did we do it? Did we beat them?"

"About that. Someone's here to see all of us." They all step aside and in comes commander Lasky.

"Good to see you're still alive Shadow." he said.

"What are you doing here Lasky?"

"Well first off. I came to say I was against this whole thing. Killing Halsey and you guys was taking it too far. Unfortunately the UNSC begs to differ. Second off I'm here to see why you left to begin with."

"Well to answer your question. We've been through Hell and back multiple times since we were taken from our families. We've been through so many wars that we got sick of it. Once I heard the order to kill Halsey I told the others and we all agreed to save her and leave the UNSC behind. Start over. But you wouldn't let us."

"I see. Well today's your lucky day. Crimson. You're free to go."

We all stare at him in disbelief. "You're kidding us right? Just like that?"

"Well as far as I know Crimson died in a battle held on an unknown planet and It took everyone just to kill you guys." He says smiling.

I smile and stick out my hand. "Thanks Lasky."

He shakes my hand. "No problem. Take care Crimson." He leaves the room.

"We're finally free! No more UNSC in our lives!" I say and the others cheer.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Says Yang. "Oh yeah." She turns toward the door. "Guys he's awake!" Yells Yang. Soon both teams RWB and JNPR plus Lilith come in. Lilith sees I'm awake and runs up to me.

"Shadow!" She jumps on me and I groan in pain.

"My chest." Lilith looks down at me and smiles.

"I'm glad you're still alive."

"I think we all are." says Pyrrah.

* * *

We all sit in the room and chat about what I've missed until everyone left except for Yang and Lilith. They both got in bed with me and Lilith fell asleep in an instant.

"I'm really glad you're alive." She said.

"I'm glad to be alive. Don't care so much for the pain that I got from you and Lilith though." We both laugh and look at each other. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah we should." She leans over and we kiss each other. "Night."

"Night." We fall asleep. Not worrying about anything else.

* * *

**Alright people. Little announcement. It pains me to say this but the next chapter. Repeat. NEXT CHAPTER is the last chapter for this story. I will still write and update my other stories as well as come out with new ones as I think of them. Til next week. Stack. Out.**


	12. QA

**Hey guys. Stack here. This isn't an update for the story but a little Idea that came to mine thanks to 'Okami the Blue Wolf'. This is a Q/A. If you have any questions for any of the characters or for me. Message me or leave a review. The questions for me will be answered next friday since it's the last chapter. The messages for the characters I will answer immediately. So if you have a question just put it in this format:**

**Dear (Whoever in the story or me)**

**Your question**

**From (Your Screen Name)**

**Hope to help with all questions.**


End file.
